


You're A (My) Sky Full Of Stars

by DEFnovembers



Category: GOT7
Genre: Best Friends, Crying, Hugs, Jackson teasing his hyung, M/M, Multi, OT7, Soft Kim Yugyeom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angry JB, fluff ball yugyeom, just Yugbam being the cutest friends, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEFnovembers/pseuds/DEFnovembers
Summary: Yugyeom has to go home for Chuseok, he really has to, he promised. But Bambam hates sleeping alone and Yugyeom would never leave his best friend hanging.Or  when yugbam sails because the maknae has many strings up his sleeves.





	You're A (My) Sky Full Of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first time ever posting something I wrote.  
> English is not my native tongue so please bear with me and sorry for any mistakes (I'll prolly do a lot so yeah).  
> Hoping you'll enjoy some YugBam !  
> -Kail

It was late in the afternoon and with Chuseok starting tomorrow, the whole dorm was in frenzy.

For the first time in 4 months, the members would be able to enjoy a few days off. Yet, the atmosphere was tainted by a tangible bleakness.

 

Mark, Jackson and Bambam couldn't afford to fly home neither did they have the time to do so. The AmeriThaiKong spend the day just sulking around the dorm, quietly, helping out Youngjae to finish packing, Jinyoung to tidy his room or even or even Jaebum to make the last phone calls to their manager who left days prior in order to get a full week of holidays.

The silence was somehow deafening, almost burdensome.

Not even Jackson's usual shenanigans or Youngjae's loud guffaws could dispel the uneasiness of the ones leaving and the obvious distress of the ones staying.

"Yugyeom-ah!, Hurry up! We'll miss both of our trains at this rate!" Jaebum heavily sighs from the house doorway once again.

Mark chuckled at his leader's annoyance while putting the last bags and suitcases of leaving members near the door. He would never say it but he did wish at the bottom of his heart that they'll miss their trains so that he wouldn't be left alone with two sulking donsaengs neither would he have to deal with his own homesickness.

Tapping his foot impatiently, Jaebum made his way towards the youngest members' room, ready to drag Yugyeom out of here because there was no way he'll miss his train.

 

                                                                                         -----------------------------------------------

 

"Bammie… I have something I want to show you before I go!" Yugyeom mumbled quickly while dragging his friend away from their bathroom supplies which he tried to reorganize because of the mess the latter made while packing.

"Yah! The hyungs-" Not even able to finish that sentence, Bambam found himself landing on his bed – which he barely used anyway since he always ended up sneaking in his best friend's one. Yugyeom appeared on top of him for 0.5 seconds, mumbling again in rapid Korean that the latter didn't manage to understand. His eyes were covered by his friend's hand; the sudden blindness combined with the noise of the curtains being drawn closed overwhelmed the Thai boy.

"Gyeom-ah… What are you doing, we don't have the time to play peek-a-boo or whatever!" "Yah! I am not playing! I… I just wanted to show it to you before I go…" "What are you even talking-" "If you would let me finish! Oh my! Can't you let me talk for once!" chuckled Yugyeom while crushing Bambam in his arms, slipping his hand from covering said boy's face.

When Bambam opened his eyes, their room was pitched dark. He couldn't discern his friend's features despite feeling his head resting on his chest.

"I know we'll be gone for less than three days… But I'm gonna miss you, you know? I need my cuddle buddy and his cold feet so that I can sleep well. And I know how you feel about sleeping alone – or at least, without me in the room… I don't want you to get lonely or sad because I'm not here… I want you to feel warm, safe, not tired and homesick. I wish I could do something more but yeah…Aigoo I'm rambling and you're awfully quiet, I hate it when you don't say anything okay? Well… Yeah, you should just look at the ceiling..."

Bambam chuckled lightly, knowing Yugyeom must have turn beet red at this point. He looked up and his breath hitched.

Their usually bland, cotton-white ceiling was now shining, covered in glowing stickers. Some were in the shape of stars, some in the shape of moons or clouds and altogether they formed the most beautiful starry sky Bam has ever seen, putting Mother Nature prettiest works of art to shame.

The room was unusually yet peacefully silent, Bambam's gaze was fixed on his friend's surprise, mind suddenly filled with memories from his mom, his siblings, his friends, Bangkok, all of the things is been trying not to miss so hard swirling around in this ocean of shining stars.

"It's-"

His voice broke. He didn't want to cry, he didn't want to worry his friend, he didn't want to look weak. He had to be strong, for himself, for his mom, for the group. The quiet tears spilling from his eyes turned into even quieter sobs, shaking his small body. They weren't as painful as he thought; despite the void that he felt, Bambam felt loved, he felt complete thanks to his 6 friends but more especially thanks to Yugyeom. His friend thought of him even when he was supposed to be happy to go home, to see his family and rest. His best friend put his happiness before anything else.

"Bammie? Are you crying?", Yugyeom whispered, voice filled with worry, his arms tightening around Bambam's small frame.

"Sorry… It's just so beautiful, I don't know it just reminds me of home I think. It feels like home. Thank you so much Yugyeom. I was dreading to see you and the others leave for Chuseok because Mark hyung and Jackson hyung get so sad and we all miss home but now… I feel okay, I won't be scared to sleep in our room while you're away… because… you'll still be here, right? We'll be under the same sky, I'll just have to look at the ceiling and everything will be okay right?"

Yugyeom warmly laughed, almost crushing Bam's ribs with one of his famous hugs.

"I'm just your sky full of stars I guess" "EW! Don't go all sappy on me Kim Yugyeom when-"

 

"SMACKDOWN!"

The sound of the door cracking open along with the ruckus made by Jackson's scream and the weight of 5 bodies throwing themselves on the tiny bed broke the intimate and quiet atmosphere that filled the room.

Giggles and muffled screams could be heard, the squeaks of the bed ignored by the seven boys.

"So that's what you both were doing in here for so long? Taking a nap under the moonlight ?" the leader snorted.

"Jaebummie let the youth enjoy their cosy bed and glowing stickers, you've been there too" sneered Jackson

And with that, both boys dashed out of the rooms, Jackson fleeing JB's wrath.

"YAH! Jackson come here!"

Remaining members were just lying next to their maknaes in a way to small bed, chuckling to the sound of Jackson's cries for help.

 

 

And Bambam felt at home. Here. In Seoul, in the arms of his best friend, surrounded by his hyungs.

And Yugyeom wants Bambam's smile to never fade away.

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't we all soft for the cute maknaes ?  
> Tell me what if you've liked or not and what pairing you'd like to see next (I have a few prompts and plots in head but your ideas might get me inspired who knows)  
> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> You can find me on twitter @ DEFnovembers


End file.
